


eyes and ears

by Anonymous



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Murder, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Computer Cameras, Death Threats, Minor Characters Exist, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, POV Oma Kokichi, Stalking, Thoughts of Murder & Kidnapping, Video Cameras
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 22:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [ anon ] hiiiiiiiii![ anon ] i just wanted to let you in on a little secret![ anon ] i can see everything you do. isn't that exciting? and you'll never know who i am. unless i tell you! but i never will, because whyyyyyy? because you're everything, and everything knows nothing! nee-heehee!! see-ya later, shuichi![ CHAT DELETED ]





	eyes and ears

I rub my hands together as I open the tab. There you are, there you are! Nee-heehee, it seems you didn't miss my message after all. You're sweating.. Are you scared, Shuichi? No, you can't be. There's no reason to be. I like talking about you. Ohh... Now you're talking to me?! Nee-heehee, I'm so happy! My heart's leaping out of my body!  
  
 _"Stop... Stop stalking me, you weirdo. I'm nothing important, and I'm most certainly not your everything, so stop it.. You're a 40 year old man, get a life."_  
  
You sure know how to be cruel. I'm saaaad now, meanie! Now I have open a new chat..  
  
 _[ anon ] i'm your exact age, dingus!_  
  
 _[ anon ] for someone so smart, you sure are dense._  
  
 _[ anon ] is your friend kaito affecting you with his idiocy? i can make him go away and you can be you again._  
  
 _[ anon ] i'd like that better, i'll be honest._

I'd like a world without any of your stupid friends better. Then you'd be the perfect Shuichi Saihara that I know you are... I'm sure you'd like it to! But I can't do anything, which is just sooooooooo sad... Oh! Nee-heehee, you're typing! Oh, look at your face! Your eyebrows knit together like that, your tongue sticking out a little as you type, the intense look in your eyes..  
  
I love it all. I love you, Shuichi. You're everything! Nee-heehee!

 _[ shu ] don't lie about your age.  
  
[ shu ] and don't even think about trying to attack kaito.  
  
[ shu ] i won't let that happen, you sicko.  
_  
I tilt my head, confusion expressed on my face as I type my words with little care. You can't be so rude to me, Shuichi! No, that won't be allowed, nee-heehee!  
  
 _[ anon ] i'm not sick.  
  
[ anon ] i'm very realistic in my murder plans, dearest shuichi.  
  
[ anon ] if i could, he'd be dead. you'd like that. don't lie. don't lie. don't lie!  
  
[ shu ] told you, you're sick. talk to a therapist and stop preying on kids. don't call me that either.  
  
[ anon ] how many times do i have to tell you, SHUICHI?! I'M. YOUR. AGE. you're just too reluctant to admit i'm being honest!  
  
[ anon ] and you call yourself a believer in the truth.  
  
[ anon ] liar! liar! liar! liar! liar!_  
  
I'm toying with him. I'm going to see him tomorrow anyway, nee-heehee! I'll watch him sleep and I'll leave a note.. Maybe I'll leave a hint! Ohh, that would be just too obvious, wouldn't it? Nah.. Not _really_.  
  
Before I know it, he closes the chat. He starts lashing out. I smile. He's looking right at me, he is.. He's thinking of me.. My smile gets wider. Maybe.. No. I sit back and listen to him angrily talking to me. Me, me, me! It's all about me!  
  
He ends by covering his camera. Aww... I guess I'll have to make my visit earlier than intended. That's not an issue anyway.

I get up and go to the desk by my bed. I search around for the perfect hint. Where's that dice, hmmm? I rummage through all the drawers and find it in the last one. I pick it up carefully. I'll see him tonight. _I will! I will! I will!_  
  
He's gonna be so confused! And all of his thoughts will be me, me, me!! I can't be happier, I'm anticipating the moment when he wakes up... Maybe I'll stay to watch him for real.. Maaaaybeeee!

**Author's Note:**

> A perfect man, he pretended to be.
> 
> Using a con game on the lonely.
> 
> He was trapped in his lies.
> 
> Until he saw the evil in his eyes.
> 
> "Be careful, you dazed walker. Keep your distance from the stalker." - WENDY WHITE


End file.
